


Dreamland

by fia_fico



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fia_fico/pseuds/fia_fico
Summary: Due perfetti sconosciuti si ritrovano a condividere dei sogni lucidi.Passano il tempo parlando e dandosi fastidio a vicenda.•~•~•~•
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dreamland

<Sei di nuovo qui, Stark?>  
<Sempre, dottore>, disse, e si portò due dita alla tempia sorridendo. <Chi ti terrebbe compagnia altrimenti?>  
<I miei pensieri>, rispose l'altro, e la familiarità di quel tono gli scaldò il petto. <Pensieri che il tuo arrivo disturba sempre>  
<Oh andiamo, non è che io possa smettere di dormire. Devo essere in forma per il lavoro. Sono un uomo impegnato, sai?>  
Un rapido movimento delle labbra e una lieve contrazione delle sopracciglia fu tutto ciò che l'uomo offrì in risposta.  
<Mmh... Fammi indovinare, doc. Neanche oggi sai come liberarci della nostra reciproca presenza? Non puoi, non so, tirare fuori una bacchetta, agitare un po' le mani e restituirmi il mio sonno?>  
L'altro sbuffò.  
<Lo farei se fosse così semplice, Stark, ma _purtroppo_ non è così. E poi smettila di alludere a bacchette inesistenti, te l'ho già detto che non mi serve nulla del genere>  
<Come posso saperlo se fin'ora non mi hai mai mostrato nessun incantesimo? Sono curioso, doc. Oggi farai una magia per me? Va bene anche una piccola, come far sbocciare un fiore dalle...uhm, nuvole? Non ho davvero idea di cosa ci sia sotto i nostri piedi, ma non è importante. Oh oh! Ho trovato!>  
L'uomo lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, le braccia conserte e le gambe accavallate.  
<Fatti crescere i capelli e falli biondi!>  
La risposta fu immediata e molto più divertente di quanto Tony aveva sperato.  
<Assolutamente no!>, esclamò il dottore, alzandosi di scatto dal mucchio di nebbiolina su cui si era inspiegabilmente poggiato.  
<Vuoi vedere un incantesimo? Bene!>  
Alzò le mani davanti a sé, mosse la destra per formare un'ellisse verso l'alto e mentre scintille di un caldo arancione andavano a formare figure complesse davanti a sé, fece lo stesso con l'altra mano. Poi batté le mani tra di loro con aria abbastanza seccata e fissò Tony, in attesa.  
L'ospite indesiderato stava quasi per ridere a quel piccolo gioco di prestigio, ma il pelo che sentì sotto le dita quando si toccò il lato della testa lo fece fermare, impietrito. Quasi gridò quando, toccandosi le orecchie, le trovò sostituite da quelle lunghe e morbide degli asini.  
<Stop, stop, stop! Annulla tutto!>, gridò, ma l'altro lo guardò semplicemente sorridendo e lo indicò con un dito.  
<Sicuro? Ti donano particolarmente>  
<Non scherzare, Strange. Non dirmi che sono permanenti, perché nel caso la prossima volta troverò il modo di portare qui con me un lanciafiamme!>  
<Ehi, ehi, tranquillo. Non sono permanenti, scompariranno quando ti sveglierai. E per tua informazione è impossibile per noi mortali portare oggetti qui dentro. La dimensione dei sogni è->  
<Totalmente indipendente da tutte le altre, sì. Lo ripeti sempre>  
Strange fece una smorfia e tornò a sedersi nel solito punto, ma toccò lo spazio accanto a sé, invitando Tony a sedere lì.  
Un grande cambiamento, si ritrovò a pensare quello mentre si avvicinava, rispetto alle prime volte.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi Strange sembrò ricordare qualcosa di buffo perché rise leggermente e parlò guardando da tutt'altra parte.  
<Quindi, sei soddisfatto adesso? Hai visto la mia magia>  
Anche Tony rise, ma le orecchie si piegarono di lato, esprimendo un certo fastidio.  
<Oh sì, ricordami di non chiedertelo mai più>  
<Non mi sembri molto sorpreso all'idea>  
<Be', sai com'è, quando ti ritrovi a condividere una sorta di sogno lucido con la stessa persona per quasi una settimana e quella è anche uno sconosciuto, tendi a non sorprenderti molto per delle lucine arancioni e un paio di orecchie da asino>  
Strange tacque per alcuni istanti e poi annuì, accarezzandosi il mento con due dita.  
<Mi sembra giusto>  
<E poi credo sinceramente che un sogno non possa sorprendermi più di un'invasione aliena da parte di un dio del male mutaforma>  
L'altro alzò la testa e spostò lo sguardo dalle sue mani tremanti in grembo alla volta stellata che brillava tenue e dolce sopra di loro.  
<Ah Stark, non hai idea di quanto ancora ci sia in questo e in altri mondi di più sorprendente>  
Parlò così e per la prima volta Tony pensò di aver sentito della vera malinconia filtrare tra le crepe di quella maschera fredda e indifferente, che portava forse senza neanche accorgersene. Quando lo guardò, tuttavia, l'espressione era quella di sempre: calma e imperturbabile.  
Tornò a giocherellare con le mani sulle ginocchia e si chiese come fosse la sua di maschera. Che colori avesse, se fosse rigida o morbida, di stoffa o di cartone; aveva delle piume? Un disegno? Si chiese se lo coprisse abbastanza, se riuscisse a celare bene quanto faceva quella del dottore accanto a lui.  
Lo domandò a se stesso e non ottenne risposta, quindi rispose al suo compagno.  
<Sempre così malinconico, doc? Ti verranno le rughe se non impari a rilassarti un po'>  
Strage sorrise e i suoi occhi si addolcirono mentre lo sguardo si posava sul suo polso.  
<Me lo dicono spesso>  
Per un po' i due rimasero in silenzio, Strange semplicemente fissando le stelle e guardandosi ogni tanto intorno, Tony ora studiando le soffici nuvole su cui erano seduti e, stranamente, il gradevole profilo del dottore, ora toccandosi le orecchie. In fondo probabilmente non ci sarebbe mai stata un'occasione migliore per studiare le orecchie di un asino, non che gli sarebbe mai servito a qualcosa, ma tant'è.  
Poi sbadigliò e seppe che la loro compagnia era giunta al termine.  
Anche Strange si girò verso di lui.  
<Be', dottore. Sembra che per stanotte io abbia finito qui. Come al solito ti lascio indietro... Sicuro che non sentirai la mia mancanza? Già ti immagino, qui, solo soletto, a disperarti per->  
<Stark>, tuonò l'altro, <Vai e spera di non tornare domani>  
Tony sorrise e si alzò in piedi, si stiracchiò e sbadigliò di nuovo.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi la fredda luce dell'alba stava facendo capolino dal monotono orizzonte di una New York già sveglia da tempo.

• **~•~•~** •

<Ehilà doc>, salutò. <Quali buone nuove oggi?>  
Strange interruppe i suoi rapidi movimenti e si voltò verso Tony, agitando una mano in segno di saluto.  
<Sei arrivato prima stasera, Stark>  
<Sì be', diciamo che ultimamente il sonno sembra non bastare. Sarà perché mi ritrovo ogni notte in un'altra dimensione a parlare con uno sconosciuto? Chissà>  
Si aspettava che lo stregone alzasse gli occhi al cielo o facesse un commento tanto tagliente quando per Tony assolutamente irrinunciabile, ma invece il dottore inarcò solo un sopracciglio e unì le mani sotto al mento, un gesto che le prime volte aveva indotto Tony a pensare che fosse in preghiera, ma che poi aveva appreso essere la posizione più apprezzata per meditare su questioni di una certa importanza.  
<Non ti senti riposato quando ti svegli?>, chiese, osservandolo con quei suoi begli occhi chiari come il ghiaccio scintillante sotto il sole estivo.  
Ne seguì una subitanea sensazione di smarrimento, di cui Tony si liberò rapidamente sbattendo più volte le palpebre.  
<Così ho detto>  
<Capisco... È peggio di quanto pensassi>, mormorò l'altro tra sé e sé, considerando di portare con sé il Mantello la volta successiva. Un alleato in più poteva far comodo.  
Poi la sua attenzione fu attratta dai movimenti dell'altro e decise di destinare alla veglia quei ragionamenti. Si avvicinò come Stark gli aveva indicato di fare ed entrambi sedettero come al solito su un soffice ammasso di vapore, stavolta più simile a un letto che a una poltrona. Per cui non passò molto tempo per entrambi prima di decidere di stendersi.  
Parlarono a lungo di banalità e aspetti delle loro vite poco importanti, come era consuetudine. Nessuno dei due aveva trovato poco difficile da superare il muro che impediva loro di accettare l'altro nella propria sfera privata, e così, un po' in attesa di capire come fare, un po' forse sperando di non essere quello che avrebbe dovuto farlo per primo, le loro conversazioni rimasero confinate al livello di chiacchiere poco costruttive.  
Almeno fino a quando non arrivarono a parlare di affetti e in particolare della famiglia, l'argomento più privato di cui avessero mai discusso.  
<C'è...questo ragazzo che->  
<Ti piacciono i ragazzini, Stark? Non ti facevo tipo da minorenni>  
Se Tony avesse avuto una bevanda, l'avrebbe sicuramente sputata, premurandosi anche di mirare esattamente al viso dell'altro. Invece scattò seduto, guardando il dottore con occhi sgranati e tossicchiando perché la saliva gli era andata di traverso.  
<Cosa? No! Certo che no! Peter è come un fiii- è solo il mio apprendista, e io sono il suo mentore. Punto>  
Strange sorrise e si stese più comodamente.  
<Va bene, ti credo... _papà_ >  
Tony pensò di potersi soffocare con l'aria. Saltò un po' e arrossì, sperando che le poche stelle attorno a loro non bastassero perché Strange lo notasse.  
Quindi rispose con un certo imbarazzo.  
<Smettila di prendermi in giro. Potrei anche chiederti perché la tua prima domanda sia stata se mi piacessero i ragazzini e non gli uomini in generale. Insomma, non credo che sia tanto evidente>  
Seguì il silenzio e Tony guardò lo stregone con preoccupazione.  
<È evidente?>  
Strange sorrise di nuovo, cosa rara e molto gradita, se il miliardario avesse avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo.  
<Se ti può consolare, sono un buon osservatore. O almeno questo è quello che mi ha sempre detto Christine>  
<Ooh, finalmente un po' di backstory del misterioso dottor Stephen Strange>, fece Tony stendendosi si nuovo. <Chi è Christine? La tua ragazza?>  
Lo sguardo dello stregone si perse un po' nella volta scura, ma rispose ugualmente. La nostalgia pesava su ogni sua parola.  
<Avrebbe potuto esserlo, ma diciamo semplicemente che abbiamo preso strade diverse senza più ritrovarci. Immagino tu sappia di cosa parlo, signor Stark>  
_Ah,_ pensò Tony, _davvero un buon osservatore._  
<Tony, puoi chiamarmi Tony. Se non ci riesci va bene anche solo Stark, ma togli il "signore", fa sembrare tutto questo professionale>  
<Quindi immagino di doverti concedere la stessa possibilità, _Stark_. Anche se nel mio caso il "dottore" è sempre ben accetto>  
<Ma certo>, esclamò il miliardario. <Non mi sarei aspettato nulla di meno dal celeberrimo dottore, prodigio della chirurgia. C'è da essere orgogliosi dei tuoi meriti>  
A quelle parole gli occhi di Stephen si adombrarono e Tony desiderò poterle ritirare immediatamente.  
<Vedo che ti sei informato>  
<Solo per capire se tu fossi un fantasma o meno, giuro>  
Stephen rise un po'.  
<Immagino possa avere senso. Comunque credo di essere molto cambiato da quei tempi. Ciò che posso fare, i modi in cui posso aiutare sono drasticamente diminuiti. Non riesco nemmeno a reggere bene un bisturi, figurarsi operare>  
Tony rimase in silenzio, deciso a non perdersi una sola parola di quell'inaspettata confessione. Perciò il suo disappunto fu grande quando la voce profonda dello stregone smise di deliziare il suo udito e le sue speranze di individuare in lui una possibile apertura scomparvero come neve al sole.  
Vide il modo in cui le mani del dottore si strofinavano contro la stoffa, a scatti, e decise rapidamente di cambiare argomento.  
<Aaw, doc, allora hai anche un lato umano. Non mi eri sembrato così la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Eri tutto "non dovresti essere qui" e "sparisci!". Hai anche cercato di tirarmi un pugno>  
<Perché ti eri messo a gridare, idiota>  
L'orgoglio di Tony ne risultò lievemente ferito, ma per un bene superiore decise di ignorarlo.  
<Ed eri tutto in vena di filosofeggiare, coi discorsi sulle dimensioni e la realtà. Per l'amor del cielo, sicuramente non era quello ciò che avrei voluto sentirmi dire>  
Questo fu ciò che disse, ma in realtà serbava il ricordo di quelle poche prime ore con tenera cura. Lui, che dal sonno era passato ad un sogno lucido così reale da fare paura, scosso e del tutto disorientato, e Stephen, sorpreso, sì, e all'inizio anche molto fastidioso, ma incontestabilmente _sicuro._ Stargli vicino era stata una delle prime tattiche che il suo istinto di sopravvivenza gli aveva suggerito.  
Dopo che era riuscito ad evitare il pugno e smettere di gridare come l'uomo nel panico che era, ovviamente.  
Da qual momento in poi la conversazione era stata abbastanza civile, anche se terribilmente breve. Poche, semplici parole erano bastate perché Tony giungesse alla conclusione di aver sentito abbastanza per un sogno solo e si rinchiudesse in un silenzio meditativo il più lontano possibile dall'altro. Ma non troppo lontano, non sia mai.  
Tutto era iniziato con una domanda, seguita da un'affermazione che lì per lì lo turbò profondamente.  
_<_ _Tutto questo esiste realmente? >_  
_<_

  
_No, certo che no. O almeno non esiste nella_ sua _realtà, signor Stark. Nella mia questa situazione è piuttosto normale >_  
Solo in un secondo momento era riuscito ad analizzare la situazione con la mente di qualcuno che aveva visto e combattuto contro alieni e divinità e sì, a quel punto non era sembrata così strana.  
Spaventosa e fonte di disagio, certamente, ma non interamente negativa.  
Dopotutto aveva conosciuto uno splendido uomo dalla personalità intrigante, una fortuna del genere non capita spesso nella vita! Un uomo orgoglioso e pignolo, arrogante e serio al punto che Tony all'inizio aveva pensato pensato non sapesse sorridere. Ma anche intelligente, arguto, educato, curioso e altruista. Se quella non era la persona giusta per lui, allora non ne avrebbe mai trovata una, perché era sicuro che non ne esistesse per lui una migliore.  
E, ma questo era solo un piccolo sospetto per cui urgeva una verifica, probabilmente condivideva i suoi stessi gusti in fatto di amanti. Solo che forse non lo sapeva ancora. In fondo anche lui aveva immaginato di trascorrere il resto della sua vita con Pepper prima di intravedere un'altra strada.  
C'era la possibilità e Tony aveva intenzione di afferrarla con entrambe le mani.  
Ora, come verificare un'ipotesi del genere? Approccio diretto? No, la chiusura dell'altro sarebbe stata immediata e Dio solo sa quando sarebbe riuscito a rimettere in mezzo l'argomento! Doppi sensi? Insinuazioni innocenti? No, capirebbe subito. Lui è perspicace. Una prova più...pratica? Forse?  
Mentre analizzava le sue opzioni come se da questo dipendesse l'intero suo futuro - e un po' sperava fosse così - non si accorse che lo stregone aveva lasciato il suo fianco, alzandosi in piedi e allontanandosi un po', come se stesse cercando qualcosa nell'oscurità.  
Se ne rese conto solo quando sentì la sua voce richiamare la sua attenzione.  
<Stark, penso che dovresti andare per stanotte. Non dovrebbe essere troppo tardi, tornando ora potresti dormire bene per qualche ora>  
Tony si mise a sedere, guardando l'altro in preda alla confusione.  
Lo stava cacciando? Aveva fatto qualcosa di male? Aveva già bruciato tutte le sue chance senza neanche sapere come?  
<Ehi, frena lì>, disse il dottore mentre agitava una mano davanti a sé.  
<Uh?>  
<Non so a cosa tu stia pensando, ma non fare quella faccia. Non ti sto cacciando, se il problema è questo>  
Normalmente Tony avrebbe risposto con una battuta, un sorriso accattivante e via, ma questa volta decise di essere onesto nel suo turbamento.  
<Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?>  
Stephen si sorprese per quella domanda, in tutta onestà non si aspettava che l'altro fosse tormentato da un pensiero del genere. Era inaspettato e...tenero.  
Il suo sguardo si addolcì e l'espressione tesa si ammorbidì, la tensione nelle spalle cedette lievemente.  
<No, non hai fatto nulla>  
Non gli sfuggì il modo in cui Tony si rilassò nel sentire quelle parole.  
<Sono vicino a trovare un modo per liberarci da questi sogni, ma per verificarlo ho bisogno che tu lasci questa dimensione prima stanotte. Ho trovato un metodo per farti svegliare>  
<Grande, doc! Sapevo che ci saresti riuscito prima o poi>  
Tony sorrise e si alzò in piedi, fermandosi davanti all'altro.  
<Bene, quindi, cosa devo fare? Agitare le mani e creare un cerchio arancione come fai tu? Recitare uno strano canto antico mentre danzo intorno a un mucchietto di nuvole convincendomi che sia un fuoco?>  
L'angolo della bocca di Stephen si sollevò e una luce preoccupante gli animò gli occhi.  
_Uh oh._  
<Niente di così complicato, Stark, anzi, qualcosa di così semplice che è strano che non ci abbia pensato prima, questo devo ammetterlo>  
Tony deglutì. Non si fidava, affatto.  
<E cosa sarebbe?>  
<Questo>  
Allungò una mano rapidamente e strinse tra le dita un punto del braccio del miliardario, stringendo così forte da fargli vedere le stelle, poco importa che fossero già tutto intorno a loro.  
Tony si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino in preda al dolore improvviso e proprio in quel momento poté sentire la sua coscienza assopirsi velocemente.  
<Un...pizzicotto?>, mormorò.  
L'ultima cosa che vide prima dell'oscurità fu il sorriso compiaciuto dello stregone e la sua mano che ondeggiava mentre lo salutava.  
<Bastardo...>

Poi si svegliò ed era nel cuore della notte. Per qualche motivo il braccio gli faceva male.

•~•~•~•

  
Tony seppe di aver aperto gli occhi solo ed esclusivamente per la leggerissima brezza fresca che glieli seccò quasi immediatamente. Li richiuse e poi li riaprì. Niente, solo buio.  
Per un minuto buono si chiese se fosse effettivamente nello stesso posto in cui andava a finire tutte le notti oppure no. Il respiro si bloccò al pensiero di essere finito da qualche parte tra le dimensioni. Se così fosse stato, Stephen lo avrebbe trovato?  
Dov'era Stephen?  
Si guardò intorno, o meglio, girò il capo, strizzando gli occhi per vedere qualcosa in quell'oscurità disarmante, solo per giungere alla conclusione di non riuscire a vedere niente di niente.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso quel cielo che fino a poche notti notti prima era pieno zeppo di stelle brillanti. Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul lieve bagliore di un'unica, minuscola stellina. Ora che ci pensava, all'inizio tutto l'ambiente era illuminato da raggi di sole dorati e rosati, come fossero immersi nella rinfrescante luce dell'alba. Poi col passare del tempo l'alba era diventata tramonto, poi sera e infine notte, ma la luna e le stelle avevano sempre riempito di una luce delicata le loro notti passate insieme. Ma quell'oscurità... Le stelle erano diminuite drasticamente negli ultimi giorni, ora poteva vederlo chiaramente nella sua memoria.  
Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene? Stephen lo aveva notato? Per quello era distratto e vagabondava? Perché non era lì?  
Un orribile pensiero gli invase la mente con inaudita prepotenza e ci mise radici.  
_Gli è successo qualcosa?_  
Un brivido gelido gli percorse la schiena mentre la preoccupazione e la paura divampavano e lambivano la sua anima, riempiendo la sua mente di fumo. Non riusciva a pensare chiaramente.  
Stephen era in pericolo? No, era lo Stregone Supremo per diamine! E se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto? E se effettivamente _fosse_ in pericolo?  
La sua armatura.  
Dov'era la sua armatura?!  
Non c'era. In sogno non si possono portare oggetti materiali.  
Era, per la prima volta dopo troppo tempo, davvero impotente. Non aveva la sua armatura, nessuna geniale invenzione a disposizione e né il materiale per crearne una. Aveva solo se stesso, la sua mente e i suoi pugni.  
E anche nessuna idea di dove iniziare per cercare Stephen.  
Per sua fortuna lo Stregone Supremo era tale perché meritevole del titolo e ci sarebbe voluto ben altro per metterlo fuori gioco.  
Così, animato dalle più nobili intenzioni, Stephen emerse dall'oscurità e poggiò una mano sulla spalla dell'altro. Tony fu pochi battiti lontano dall'avere un infarto quando una mano fredda e tremante gli afferrò la spalla da dietro. Sentì letteralmente la vita abbandonarlo in un soffio e si chiese se non fosse quella una delle tanto famose esperienze pre mortem. Quasi svenne.  
Invece si girò appena, con gli occhi così spalancati da fare male. Si sentì inondare dal sollievo vedendo i familiari occhi azzurri. Una sottile verga arancione brillava nell'altra mano dello stregone, illuminando dal basso entrambi i loro visi.  
<Sei in ritardo, Stark>, disse lo stregone con calma, come se non avesse appena rischiato di uccidere Tony nel sonno.  
Il miliardario deglutì e costrinse la sua voce a risultare rilassata, anche se probabilmente tutto il suo corpo gridava il contrario.  
<Sì be', ho un lavoro a tempo pieno, lo sai>  
Si guardò brevemente intorno e poi tornò a rivolgersi all'altro.  
<Quindi, uhm... Cosa è successo qui? Un guasto al quadro elettrico o...>  
<Sarebbe molto più facile se fosse così semplice, ma purtroppo non è così>  
<Cosa intendi?>  
<Quale vuoi sentire prima, la buona o la cattiva notizia?>  
<La buona>  
<Stiamo per liberarci da questi sogni e riacquistare il nostro sonno. O be', il _tuo_ sonno più che altro. Non è che io dorma così tanto solitamente>  
<Bene, e la cattiva?>  
<Dobbiamo prima scovare e scacciare l'entità responsabile di tutto questo>  
Tony esitò, non essendo sicuro di volerlo davvero sapere. Ma la sua curiosità ebbe la meglio e domandò comunque.  
<...sarebbe?>  
Stephen lo guardò con preoccupazione.  
<Il Tapiro dei sogni, una creatura della mitologia orientale. Normalmente si nutre degli incubi delle persone, ma molto raramente può capitare che inizi a divorare i sogni, svuotando una persona da tutte le sue fantasie e aspirazioni. È un essere molto antico e per questo difficile da individuare, ma ho letto che dovrebbe mostrarsi alla fine, quando ha intenzione di passare ad un altro ospite>  
<Vuoi dire che...>  
<Esattamente. Le stelle sono quasi tutte scomparse, dopo quest'ultima il Tapiro avrà completato il suo pasto. Dovremo affrontarlo allora, anche se sarà al massimo della sua potenza. Non è una creatura di indole aggressiva, ma con così tanti sogni per sé potrebbe diventarlo>  
Tony ascoltò in silenzio e poi, quasi sussurrando, esprimette a parole la domanda che lo stava tormentando.  
<Cosa... Cosa succederebbe se riuscisse a scappare?>  
Stephen lo fissò per alcuni istanti, poi strinse la mano, ancora sulla sua spalla, in maniera rassicurante.  
<Non succederà. Lo prometto>  
Sorrise e Tony ci credette davvero.  
Oh quanto ci credette.

Fu solo in quel momento che notò un particolare interessante: Stephen stava volando. O meglio, fluttuando a poco meno di un piede da terra, proprio di fronte a lui.  
Si allontanò leggermente per avere una visione d'insieme dell'altro e non fu poi così sorpreso per quello che vide, stranamente.  
Lo stregone notò il suo sguardo e lasciò che i suoi piedi toccassero terra, slacciando il fermaglio che teneva chiuso alla base del collo. Subito la reliquia scattò verso Tony e l'uomo indietreggiò, preso alla sprovvista.  
<Stark, ti presento il Mantello della Levitazione. Saluta Levi>  
<Uh... Levi?>  
<Nome scontato, non è vero? Ho detto a Wong che non era adatto per una reliquia, ma lui non ne ha voluto sapere di cambiarlo>  
<Non è- Il mantello sta fluttuando!>  
Stephen lo guardò con incredulità.  
<Ed è la cosa che ti colpisce di più in questa situazione?>  
Tony non rispose, rimanendo in silenzio. Poi si passò una mano sul viso, ridacchiò e allungò un braccio verso il Mantello, che gli si avvolse felicemente attorno.  
<Hai un punto, doc. Ma in mia difesa posso dire che tutti gli oggetti animati che io abbia mai visto contenevano fili e processori, non magia>  
Uno strattone improvviso lo fece inciampare in avanti e Tony si aggrappò di riflesso alla prima cosa che gli passò sotto mano: le spalle di Stephen.  
I due rimasero immobili, fissandosi negli occhi per un tempo che sembrò infinito.  
Non erano mai stati tanti vicini.  
Il respiro dello stregone si fece sottile e gli occhi dell'altro si allargarono leggermente, mentre entrambi giungevano ad una realizzazione inevitabile.  
Solo un po', solo un pochino più in alto e Tony avrebbe potuto finalmente baciare quelle labbra. La presa delle sue dita sulle spalle dello stregone si strinse.  
Ci pensò il Mantello ad infrangere quel momento di tensione e desiderio, gettando i due uomini nell'imbarazzo totale e portandoli a scattare verso direzioni diverse, arrossiti in volto. O meglio, tentarono di scattare, ma della fine stoffa rossa era arrotolata attorno ai loro polsi ora giunti.  
Stephen, realizzando, rivolse un cipiglio alla reliquia, aprendo la bocca per rimproverarla, ma il Mantello li aveva separati per un motivo. Era un peccato, la reliquia aveva sperato che lo strattone avrebbe fatto di più, ma al momento c'era un problema più serio di cui occuparsi. Si agitò, lasciando i polsi e svolazzando dietro le spalle dello stregone.  
Quello si girò, guardando nel buio di quella notte senza stelle, e poi lo vide, il Tapiro.  
Incombeva su di loro con la sua ragguardevole stazza, conseguenza di ognuna delle stelle scomparse. La luce fioca dell'unica superstite ne rendeva visibili i contorni sfumati e Stephen si rese rapidamente conto di quanto fosse effettivamente vicino.  
Non si vedeva nulla, solo il profilo lucente di una folta pelliccia simile a nuvola e un paio di luminosi e sottili occhi color porpora.  
I due uomini capirono che si era mosso quando sentirono il sottile suono di una campanella in quel silenzio di tomba, per il resto la creatura non emetteva un solo rumore.  
Sembrava fatta d'ombra e fondersi con le tenebre, un vero incubo vivente.  
Non c'era luce che potesse rischiarare quella notte infinita.  
Il mantello tornò al suo posto sulle spalle dello stregone con un _click_ del fermaglio, poi Stephen afferrò la mano dell'altro e si spostò di lato, mettendo tra loro e la creatura una giusta distanza.  
Tony non trovava le parole e rincorreva senza speranza i propri pensieri, mentre il peso quasi tangibile di quella presenza così antica e potente gli schiacciava la mente e l'anima.  
Era sinceramente terrorizzato, pietrificato dalla paura e dall'impotenza. Una vocina nella sua mente continuava a ricordargli che la sua armatura non sarebbe arrivata.  
Tentò di parlare, ma ne venne fuori un suono strozzato, mentre tutto quello che poteva fare era fissare quell'enorme sagoma dagli occhi di fiamme e tremare per l'aria gelida che li avvolse come una coperta.  
Costrinse le sue ginocchia a sostenerlo. In nessun modo si sarebbe abbandonato alla paura, men che meno in una situazione in cui non era il mondo a essere in pericolo. Per non parlare di Stephen; mai davanti a lui.  
Per fortuna, mentre lui tremava lo stregone sembrava essere ancora in possesso di tutte le sue facoltà.  
Si girò verso di lui e con espressione seria gli disse:  
<Tienila stretta e non lasciarla mai andare>  
Tony avrebbe chiesto cosa intendeva con quello, ma non ne ebbe il tempo, non quando il Mantello si strinse improvvisamente attorno alle sue spalle, sollevandolo in aria.  
Gridò per cercare di tornare giù, di stare accanto a Stephen e sostenerlo, ma senza successo.  
Vide che il dottore lo stava guardando, c'era tensione nel suo sguardo, ma anche speranza e soddisfazione.  
Sembrava contento.  
Ormai erano lì, la luce si faceva sempre più vicina ed intensa. Tony non aveva bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per vedere l'ultima stella sopra di lui.  
Preferiva guardare giù, verso quella distesa di nulla in cui gli occhi glaciali dello stregone brillavano di determinazione.  
_Che sfortuna..._  
Avrebbe voluto almeno stringergli le mani.  
Erano lì, c'erano, avrebbe potuto alzare una mano e l'avrebbe toccata, la luce.  
Proprio in quel momento vide Stephen muoversi e improvvisamente decine di cerchi luminosi comparvero tutto intorno a loro, vicini e vibranti di potenza.  
Tony capì perché il dottore aveva vagato così tanto in giro negli ultimi giorni, finalmente tutti i tasselli si unirono in posizione. L'immagine che ne ricavò fece contrarre il suo cuore per la tenerezza.  
Era lui, era sempre stato lui il primo pensiero del dottor Strange. Lui e come liberarlo dai suoi stessi sogni. Si era sempre preoccupato per Tony, uno sconosciuto.  
Sentì l'urgente bisogno di gridare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma l'altro lo batté sul tempo.  
<È stato un piacere, Stark, ma vedi di non tornare più qui, intesi?>  
I cerchi divennero più luminosi, la creatura emise un profondo e gutturale lamento.  
Tony non poté non sorridere, anche se il suo cuore piangeva e il petto era stretto in una morsa.  
<È Tony, non Stark>, gridò, cercando di sovrastare il rumore crescente.  
Stephen rise, per la prima volta rise davvero. Tony lo registrò immediatamente nella propria mente, pregando tutti gli dei esistenti di ricordarlo una volta sveglio.  
<Bene, _Stark_ >, sorrise e il miliardario alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
<Spero che la prossima volta ci incontreremo in circostanze migliori>  
Si udì un tonfo e la creatura caricò, la furia ardeva nei suoi occhi.  
<Quando accadrà, accetteresti di uscire a cena con me?>, ora Tony stava gridando a pieni polmoni, in qualche modo si era alzato il vento e il suo ululato riempiva le orecchie.  
Giurò di aver visto Stephen sorridere.  
<Non te la caverai con così poco, sappilo>  
Sorrise anche lui.  
<Amo le sfide>  
Una barriera arancione quasi invisibile si materializzò tra lo stregone e il Tapiro quando questo vi andò a sbattere duramente contro. Cadde di lato barcollando e una nuvola di farfalle sostituì la barriera frantumata.  
<Stephen!>, Tony gridò, incurante del fatto che avesse effettivamente appena usato il nome dell'altro.  
Quello lo guardò sorpreso per un breve istante, poi fece un cenno col capo e il Mantello schizzò verso l'alto.  
La luce più bianca che avesse mai visto inghiottì Tony immediatamente e l'ultima cosa che vide fu un'intensa esplosione dorata, accompagnata da un grido ben distinto.  
<Alla prossima, Tony!>

L'uomo si svegliò di soprassalto quella notte. Non chiuse occhio.  
Non sognò più il dottore per molto, molto tempo, ma la stanchezza svanì e il sonno tornò ad essere pacifico, quindi si convinse che fosse andato tutto bene. Ci volle un po' perché iniziasse a crederci davvero.  
Cercò quell'uomo nella vita reale, ma di lui non c'erano più tracce, o almeno del suo vecchio lui. Scomparso nel nulla.  
Il nuovo non esisteva neanche.  
Per molto tempo sperò di addormentarsi e trovarsi di nuovo tra le nuvole, una voce profonda e un mantello rosso lì con lui.  
Non accadde mai.

Poi il mondo fu di nuovo minacciato e un uomo aprì un portale proprio accanto a lui, comparendo dal nulla.  
Purtroppo la cena avrebbe dovuto aspettare: le circostanze, sfortunatamente, non erano migliorate.


End file.
